Ein Ex, eine Affäre und eine Beziehung
by MoonWitch486
Summary: JJ wurde entführt. Doch was weiß Emily, und warum macht derek sich Vorwürfe ? Das Team setzt alles daran JJ wieder zu finden, doch die Zeit ist nicht auf ihrer Seite... JJ/Emily/Morgan/Rick
1. Chapter 1

**Ein EX, eine Affäre und eine Beziehung.**

_Du kennst seinen Namen!?_

Es herrschte totale Stille. Niemand konnte so recht glauben was Hotch ihnen gerade erzählt hatte. Morgan erfasste als erster wieder das Wort.

„Wann? Und ich meine... Wieso? Woher weißt du das?" Immer noch sahen die anderen Hotch mit erschrockenen und gleichzeitig neugierigen Blicken an.  
„Sie rief mich an, da ihr Wagen kaputt war und bat mich sie mitzunehmen. Und als ich dann bei ihr ankam, war sie nicht mehr da. Die Tür stand offen und drinnen war nur..." er schluckte. „..ein bisschen Blut und eine Nachricht."

Jetzt mischte sich auch Reid in das Gespräch mit ein: „Blut? Meinst du sie...?"

Agent Hotch schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Es war nur eine kleine Menge Blut, die vielleicht von einer kleinen Platzwunde am Kopf stammen kann. Als ich mich im Haus umgeschaut habe, hatte ich nichts weiter gefunden, nur den Zettel, wegen dem ich mir echte Sorgen mache."

Bei diesen Worten sah er Emily an, die sichtlich geschockt und dem Blick auf den Boden gerichtet da saß.

„Die Nachricht ist an dich Emily."

Er ging auf sie zu und reichte ihr einen Zettel, der in einer Beweismitteltüte versiegelt war. Emily sah auf, blickte mit besorgten Augen in Aarons Augen und nahm den Zettel entgegen. Die anderen folgenden jeder Bewegung ganz genau.

"_Emily Prentiss, Ich nehme dir das wichtigste in deinem Leben, so wie du Mir das wichtigste in Meinem Leben genommen hast! Und Ich weiß, dass sie mich wieder glücklich machen wird!"_

Immer wieder las die junge Profilerin diese Worte, mit der Hoffnung sie würden noch einen anderen Sinn ergeben, doch er blieb der gleich.

„Was hat dieser Brief zu bedeuten?", fragte Morgan an seine Kollegin gerichtet, doch sie schwieg. Emily merkte wie die Wut in ihr aufstieg. Er hatte sie, dieses verdammte Arschloch hatte sie sich zurück geholt.

Er hatte JJ und er würde sie wieder verletzen, ihr wieder weh tun. Das würde sie alles nicht noch mal durchstehen. Nicht wieder!

Eine Träne bahnte sich langsam ihre Wange herab. „Wir... wir sollten sich suchen gehen." Ihre Stimme zitterte bei jedem Wort das sie sagte, sie stand auf und im nächsten Moment brach sie zusammen. Garcia konnte sie gerade noch unter dem Arm greifen. Jetzt hatte sie die weinende Emily im Arm. Auch die anderen Teammitglieder hatten sich neben den beiden versammelt und versuchten Emily zu beruhigen, doch die lies sich nicht beruhigen.

„Macht doch was! Verdammt noch mal! Ihr könnte sie doch nicht einfach bei diesem Verrückten lassen!!!", schrie sie die anderen immer wieder an.

„Hey... he Süße! Beruhige dich. Wir werden sie finden, ihr geht es sicher gut. Ganz ruhig, JJ braucht dich jetzt am meisten. Sie braucht eine Emily die ganz ruhig und cool ist wie immer. " versuchte Penelope ihre Freundin zu beruhigen. Alle waren über diesen Gefühlsausbruch überrascht. Natürlich haben sich Emily und JJ immer gut verstanden. Ja, man konnte sie sogar als beste Freundinnen einstufen.

Sie gingen oft nach der Arbeit noch zusammen was trinken, sie lachten und lästerten zusammen. Sie trafen sich und unternahmen etwas zusammen. Sie hatten immer Spaß. Ihr lachen hallte oft durch das Großraumbüro der BAU.

Doch woher wusste sie wer JJ entführt hatte?

„Emily, Emily hör mir zu! Wer hat diesen Brief geschrieben? Wer ist das?" Hotch hatte sich vor seine Profilerin gehockt und sah ihr direkt ins Gesicht. „Wir werden sie finden. Aber Emily, du musst uns sagen was du weißt! Alles."

Emily sah in an. Sie wusste dass sie es ihm sagen muss. Das meiste, dass was wichtig war! Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg. „Es ist... Es ihr Exfreund." ihre Stimme zitterte noch immer, doch ein kurzen Schluchzen lies sie unterbrechen. „Sein Name ist Rick Martens. JJ hatte ihn verlassen weil er... sie konnte ihm einfach nicht mehr vertrauen! Und jetzt hat er sie wieder!" die letzten Worte waren in einem erneuten schluchzen untergegangen.

„ Er hat sie danach immer belästigt, sie angerufen oder ihr Geschenke vor die Haustür gelegt. Er hat sie regelrecht terrorisiert ."

„Warum hat sie denn nie etwas gesagt? Wir hätten ihr doch geholfen, dass der Typ damit aufhört!" Reid blickte sich zu Morgan um. „Ja, wir hätten ihr doch helfen können!"  
„Genau das wollte sie nicht! Sie meinte, sie kommt damit alleine klar. Sie hat sich nicht mal von mir helfen lassen und vom Team wollte sie sich erst recht nicht helfen lassen." Hotch nickte.

„Reid, was sagt dir dieser Zettel?" Er reichte ihm den Zettel den er in JJ´s Wohnung gefunden hatte.

„Hm... er sieht sich selber als etwas besseres, als ein Mensch der über allen anderen steht. Er ist ein klassischer Egoist, er sieht nur sein eigenes Wohl, dass der anderen blendet er total aus . Das sieht man daran das er mitten im Satz die Ich bezogenen Worte groß schreibt. Außerdem wiederholt er ‚wichtigste in meine Leben' unnötig zweimal. Das bedeutet er sieht JJ als etwas ganz besonderes, er vergöttert sie!" er sah auf.

„Aber woher kennt er ihren Namen Emily?"

Diese Frage lag wohl auch den anderen auf dem Herzen, denn sie richteten ihre Augen neugierig auf Emily.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht genau. Ich hatte ihn nur einmal bei JJ gesehen. Damals habe ich ihm gesagt das er JJ in Ruhe lassen soll, er sonst richtig Ärger bekommen würde. Daraufhin lachte er mich nur aus, aber meinen Namen habe ich ihm nie genannt!" Wieder wischte sie sich eine Träne weg.

Hotch wandte sich wieder seinem Team zu. „Penelope? Sie suchen alles was sie über diesen Rick finden können. Verhaftungen, Unfälle, …"

„ … ,Kontonummern, Wohnorte und Strafdelikte! Ich mache den Job ja nicht zum ersten Mal Schnuggi" Garcia verschwand.

„Reid? Sie sagten er sieht sie als einzigartig, würde er ihr etwas antun?" Reid sah kurz zu Emily, die sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt und auf einen Stuhl gesetzt hatte. „Na ja, es sieht so aus als wäre er ziemlich von ihr besessen. Er würde ihr nicht weh tun wollen, aber wenn er sterben müsste,… Spencer stockte … dann würde er sie mitnehmen." Emily lauschte seinen Worten und sah Reid erschrocken an. Sie wusste das dieser Typ JJ etwas antun wird. Etwas, das sie schon mal durchmachen musste und das wollte sie ihrer Freundin nicht antun!

Sie hatte schon so lange gekämpft, sie musste dem Team die Wahrheit sagen, nur so konnten sie ein komplettes Profil von diesem Rick erstellen!

Doch sie hatte JJ versprochen es niemandem weiter zu sagen, genau wie ihr zweites kleines Geheimnis, das niemand erfahren soll und auch nicht erfahren wird.  
„Okay" Hotch nickte Morgan zu. „Du und Reid, ihr erstellt ein komplettes Profil von diesem Rick."


	2. Chapter 2

_Die Wahrheit, Emily!_

Die beiden wollten gerade gehen, da lies Emily sie stoppen. „Wartet." sie stand auf und sah ihren Vorgesetzten unschlüssig an.

Dieser Verstand sofort das ihr noch etwas auf dem Herzen lag.

„Emily, wenn du noch etwas weißt, bitte, sagen es uns! Wir müssen alles über diesen Typen wissen!"

„Ich weiß, aber ich hab es JJ versprochen." Die junge Frau kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Meinst du, es ist JJ immer noch so wichtig, dass du ihr Geheimnis für dich behalten hast, wenn sie Tod ist?" Morgans Worte klangen schärfer als gewollt und seine Partnerin zuckte bei den letzten Worten zusammen.

„ Entschuldigung Emily! So wollte ich das nicht..."

„ Aber du hast ja Recht!" Ihr Blick schweifte von Morgan zu Reid und endete bei Hotch.  
„JJ... Rick… er hat sie... Rick hat sie vergewaltigt. JJ merkte irgendwann, das er immer aufdringlicher wurde. Sie waren schon mehrere Wochen zusammen und Rick wollte immer nur Sex. Er war lieb zu ihr und war eigentlich der perfekte Mann, aber er lies sich einfach nicht abweisen! Sie fühlte sich zu bedrängt von ihm und sagte ihm als er sie wieder Verführen wollte, klipp und klar das sie es nicht möchte. Da flippte er total aus, er sagte sie sei seine Freundin und solle sich auch so Verhalten. Dann hat er sie gepackt und mit ins Schlafzimmer gezehrt, sie konnte sich nicht wehren, er war doch viel stärker als sie. Danach tat es ihm leid und er entschuldigte sich bei ihr. Er wollte das nicht, sie macht ihn einfach immer so an, doch JJ konnte ihm nicht verzeihen."

Emily war froh dass es jetzt raus war. Wieder herrschte im Raum einen unangenehme Stille. Alle waren geschockt von dem was Emily da sagte und wütend auf sich selbst, nichts von alle dem gemerkt zu haben. Emily traute sich kaum den anderen in die Augen zu sehen. Doch das jetzt alle schwiegen, macht sie Verrückt.

„ Sie wurde vergewaltigt und hat nie etwas gesagt?" Morgan glaubte nicht was er da gerade gehört hat. Sie waren doch Freunde und nie hatte sie etwas zu ihm gesagt.

„ Es war gut dass du es uns das gesagt hast Emily. Glaub mir, es war richtig! Und jetzt macht euch an die Arbeit."

Hotch nickte Richtung Tür, doch als auch Prentiss sich in Bewegung setzen wollte, hielt er sich an der Schulter zurück.

„Da ist noch etwas." seine Hand lies ihre Schulter nicht los.

„ Ich. Ich weiß nicht was du meinst!"

Er hat es gemerkt. Natürlich hat er das, Emily. Er ist ein guter Profiler.

„Emily, ich merke doch dass du mir noch etwas verschweigst. Etwas über dich und JJ."

Er lächelte sie leicht an, doch es war nicht sein warmes und freundliches lächeln, sondern ein versuchtes Lächeln, das aber nur Kälte und Trauer ausdrückte.

„Woher weißt du? Und seit wann?" Sie war überrascht dass Hotch doch so viel wusste. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich ahne schon länger etwas, aber gewusst habe ich es erst eben grade bei deiner Reaktion, deinen Gefühlsausbruch. So was hat man nicht so extrem bei Freunden, nur bei Personen für die man mehr empfindet. Ich denke aber nicht das die anderen etwas mitbekommen haben! Also, willst du es mir nicht erzählen?"

Die junge Profilerin schien nicht gerade glücklich.

„Hotch, es tut mir Leid! Es kam einfach so, aber bitte, kündige Jenny nicht! Sie hat so hart für ihren Job gearbeitet und ich weiß, sie liebt ihren Job über alles! Vielleicht reicht es ja sogar, wenn du mich einfach versetzten? In ein anderes Team? Ich meine…"

„ Emily! Hier hat niemand von Kündigen oder Versetzten gesprochen okay? Erzähl mir einfach was da zwischen dir und JJ läuft." Emily seufzte.  
„Wir sind seit ein paar Wochen, seit 6 um genau zu sein, zusammen! Es tut mir Leid dass wir gegen eine Regel verstoßen, aber wir werden unsere Beziehung wegen unserer Arbeit nicht aufgeben! Ich liebe sie , Hotch. Und jetzt hat dieser Rick sie wieder. Wenn er ihr wieder etwas antut, sie wieder vergewaltigt, dass schafft sie nicht. Schon damals hat sie alles in sich hinein gefressen, außen hatte sie immer eine perfekte Maske auf. Ich hätte auch nie etwas davon mitbekommen, wenn ich sie nicht auf der Toilette hätte weinen gehört und da hat sie mir alles erzählt. Ich habe immer versucht ihr zu helfen, damit sie das verarbeiten kann. Sie hat es jetzt fasst überwunden, aber ich weiß nicht, wenn er es noch mal macht, ob sie es wieder schafft."

Hotch nahm sie in den Arm. Emily liefen die Tränen über ihre Wangen und auch Aaron hatte ein komisches Gefühl, so das auch er leicht feuchte Augen bekam.

„Wir werden sie finden Emily! Wir werden sie finden!"


End file.
